It has been proposed to produce multidimensional sound by using a plurality of microphones, five or more, connected to a semiconductor chip, conveniently referred to as a “virtual surround” chip, the outputs from the chip connected through “sensors” to two spaced speakers remote from the listener. Various sources of “virtual surround” chips and processors exist, with varying quality results.